Something
by AcrossTheNarutoverse
Summary: Rated T for sexual themes ranging from "visual" innuendo to gestures. Moderately suggestive KakashiXIruka from Naruto. Yes, it's yaoi. Features the Beatles song "Something". Read to know what happens.


**Something**

_Disclaimer_: All characters of Naruto portrayed in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own them, nor the songs of the Beatles' band and members.

_**Setting the Scene**_: Kakashi and Iruka have been entwined in blissful love for the better part of two years. Having taken their relationship to the final stage some time ago, they both continue to be certain of the other's worth in their lives. All that remains of their uncertainty is a small something. It's something Kakashi comes to terms with one early morning as he reluctantly prepares for his routine duties.

* * *

Kakashi found himself awakening to the noise he had been inwardly dreading throughout the entire night. From the passionate embracing of his lover mere hours before, to the euphoric dreams that had followed, the presence of the alarm clock next to him had cast a shadow over his mind. And at long last, much to his reluctancy, it was finally forcing him awake. He had no choice but to heed it's warning, he knew.

Casting the familiar warmth of bed covers aside in one swipe of his hand, the Jounin lumbered onto his bare feet, feeling the cold wood underneath them. Much to his disgust, he found that the frigidness of the floor was slowly returning strength to his legs with every step he took. The same occurred with his hands pulling on the knobs of the wooden dresser. Soon his mind was the only part left truly exhausted.

Having pulled on every Jounin garment he owned except for his mask, Kakashi finally glanced at the alarm clock's face from across the room. It read '2:57', meaning he had gotten almost completely dressed in only two minutes despite his exhaustion. Within three minutes, Tsunade would've expected him to already be on his way from Konoha to Suna.

As soon as he looked away from the alarm clock, Kakashi suddenly decided that Tsunade would ultimately have to lower her expectations if she wanted him to be punctual.

His gaze was attracted to the right by a beam of dull moonlight resting softly on the bed and, more to his own personal interest, the gorgeous being that lay in it.

It was none other than his own Iruka Umino, with whom Kakashi long desired to spend every waking (and sleeping) moment with. If only.

Kakashi suddenly felt overwhelmed with an unusual curiosity about the man. Every morning before this he'd always wake up at the same time as the Chunin, which was a blessing to him, but now he was witnessing his lover in the depths of true sleep for the first time. It was almost fascinating.

Breathing as calmly as can be, Iruka just lied there face-down, his form pressing into the sheets. His right arm hung slightly off the side of the bed, not supported by anything. His head was turned in the opposite direction of where Kakashi was standing, but the Jounin couldn't help but imagine the sheepish smile on his face. The tips of the bedsheets were bunched up near his waist, exposing everything above his hips to both Kakashi's gaze, and the moonlight.

Then Kakashi looked slightly to the left of Iruka and saw something he almost couldn't believe. His eyes widened a bit as he watched his lover's left hand.

It moved very oddly in a circular motion against the bedsheets upon which Kakashi's torso had rested mere minutes ago. The fingers swept gently against the fabric, but firmly enough that a swirl was beginning to embed itself in the soft sheets.

Kakashi leaned back in surprise and stared for a few moments. Then his gaze once again met that of the alarm clock, and his hand impulsively reached down to grab his thin, black mask. Lifting it to his face, he stretched it across and fastened it.

His facial mask finally in place, Kakashi leaned forward and crossed his arms, savoring the image of his lover for a few more seconds. He breathed in a heavy sigh, which came out as a soft groan.

He didn't **need** to leave yet, the Jounin quickly decided. The Kazekage could wait.

["Something" music begins]

As feelings of attachment to the man sprawled out in front of him grew inside of Kakashi, he opened his mouth and softly began to sing, his words muffled by the mask against his lips.

_"Something in the way,_

_He moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover,"_

Kakashi straightened himself up.

_"Something in the way,_

_He woos me,"_

He stepped forward towards the end of the bed.

_"I don't wanna leave him now,_

_You know I believe in how."_

His hand casually began to stroke up the bedspread, toward Iruka's concealed back legs.

_"Somewhere in his smile,_

_He knows,"_

And he had guessed right. Going around to the bed's other side, Kakashi saw the man was smiling.

_"That I don't need no other lover,_

_Something in his style that shows me,"_

The Jounin's exploring hand now began to smooth over the rigidness of Iruka's exposed back.

_"I don't want to leave him now,_

_You know I believe in how."_

Kakashi moved himself to the Chunin's right and kneeled down while taking his hanging hand in his. He lightly gave it a masked kiss and placed Iruka's arm gently on the bed. The man still did not stir from his slumber.

_"You're asking me,_

_Will my love grow?_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know,_

_You stick around and it may show,_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know."_

Kakashi finally stood up from his low position and ran his right hand through Iruka's soft, untied hair, while his left continued to stroke long distances on the man's back. The Chunin was apparently enjoying the touches, as he began to stir slightly with the rhythms of Kakashi's hand movements on his body. These actions were accompanied by a satisfied groan. Kakashi could only imagine what dreams he was making come alive in Iruka's head at that moment.

The Jounin then realized that the admirations of lover must have consumed several minutes. Kakashi reluctantly looked at the alarm clock. '3:04', it read. He ended his ministrations after a few seconds and turned away from the bed.

Reaching to the top of the dresser, Kakashi grasped his kunai and shuriken pouches, both loaded, and proceeded to attach them to his belt.

Much to his surprise, the Jounin suddenly heard a shifting sound from behind him. Kakashi turned his head to see that Iruka had turned onto his right side, his entire body now facing towards him. His eyes were still closed. As he turned himself around, Kakashi resumed his singing.

_"Something in the way he knows,_

_And all I have to do is think of him,_

_Something in the things he shows me,_

_I don't wanna leave him now,_

_You know I believe in how."_

Kakashi laid a hand on Iruka's newly-uncovered hip and leaned in to kiss him for the last time that morning.

* * *

_Now, if you have never heard the great song that was present throughout this musical fic, I definetely recommend you look it up, perhaps on YouTube, and listen to it. Search "Something" and "The Beatles" and you should find it. __I'm sure if you listen to it, perhaps even while reading the story, you will come to enjoy this fic alot more._

_This was my first yaoi-based piece, so for those of you who are into that kind of thing I hope you enjoyed it well enough. For those of you who aren't...er, wait for some het couple ones to spring up._

_I must apologize if anyone thought this piece was a little uneventful. It's hard to structure musical fics like this to keep them interesting, so sorry if you were dissapointed. For those of you a little more forgiving, I hope you at least liked it._

_If you liked (or didn't like) this or my debut fic, I'll be updating my repetoire of fics with more variety before long, so you can always try those._

_Feel free to comment._


End file.
